


Swan Song

by Emu_Lumberjack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Screenplay/Script Format, father-son found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_Lumberjack/pseuds/Emu_Lumberjack
Summary: In a world where creativity is magic, creativity is outlawed. A boy running through the forest finds a man who still practices this outlawed magic and asks to be taught, the man refuses until the boy can give the man something he wants.
Relationships: found family - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually an assignment for my Creative Writing class. The assignment was to create a 10 page screenplay some some of this might seem a little rushed.

TEASER

EXT. MEADOW-DAY 

A man sets down a violin case, we can clearly see the name Dio written on a white strip across the side. Carefully he kneels down next to it and unlatches it, he takes out the violin, tunes it and begins playing.

EXT. Forest-DAY

A teenager runs through the forest wearing simple clothes, black pants and a white shirt. He has a brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder. In the background we hear armor and shouting. He stops and looks around. The Teenager spies a tree with a wanted poster hanging up, it has a picture of him and we can only make out part of the name. The part we can make out reads Newt. There is a reward for his capture alive. He rips the poster from the bark and climbs the tree, below him we hear the armor passing.

EXT. TOP OF TREE-DAY

In NEWT's pov: Through tree branches we see DIO playing the violin piece, he’s floating at the treetops swaying to the music with his eyes closed. Newt settles himself into a sitting position and watches Dio, he moves his arm and accidentally breaks off a branch; Dio hears this and opens his eyes. Startled DIO makes eye contact with NEWT and stops playing. A second later, we see DIO drop to the ground and hear a crash.

DIO (O.S.)

Ow

Newt rushes down the tree.

EXT. FOREST-DAY 

When he reaches the ground NEWT looks for a way through the wall. A few feet from where NEWT is he sees an opening in it and rushes through it.

EXT. MEADOW-DAY 

DIO is sitting on the ground, we don’t see his violin but its case is closed. DIO has already put it back in. NEWT rushes over and helps Dio up. DIO leans on him for support and grabs his violin case. DIO directs NEWT to walk in a direction and NEWT helps him, together they slowly make their way towards a large cave.

INT. COTTAGE-DAY 

NEWT opens the door and brings DIO inside, DIO drops the violin case in the entryway.

NEWT sits Dio down on a nearby kitchen chair. NEWT begins looking for medical equipment but DIO just shakes his head.

DIO:

Pen.

NEWT nods and hands DIO one of the pens he was gesturing at.

DIO pulls the bottom part of his pants up to expose his bare ankle. It's swollen from the fall. He uncaps the pen and writes the word heal on his ankle. Instantly the swelling goes down. A second later DIO stands up, testing the strength of his ankle.

DIO walks over to the kitchen. He comes back with a knife and points it at NEWT. DIO: Thanks for the help. Now scram before I change my mind about killing you.

END TEASER 

ACT I 

INT. COTTAGE-DAY 

NEWT throws his hands up in the air as DIO continues to threaten him with a knife.

NEWT:

Woah, woah, let’s not do anything hasty. Just put down the knife--

He gently pushes the blade away from his throat

NEWT (CONT’D)

\--and we can have a civil conversation.

DIO:

What part of ‘get out’ did you not understand?

NEWT:

Ok, I can’t exactly leave right now. Let’s just say the guards and I aren’t best buds, plus they have bigger swords.

DIO: Not my problem.

NEWT:

That's where you're wrong. Let me paint a little picture for you: they take me into custody and begin questioning me--they have some pretty gnarly stuff for that kind of thing in the dungeons. It’d be simply tragic if I let it slip about the man in the meadow who can heal a broken ankle with a pen. Who could blame my loose lips? I’ve heard thumbcuffs are very painful.

DIO sighs and lowers the knife completely. He gestures vaguely to a chair; NEWT takes the hint and sits down, slinging his bag off and putting it on the floor.

We see the symbol of a green curled up dragon

DIO:

What do you want? I don’t have gold, and any that I draw up won’t pass for the real thing. They’ll recognize it as counterfeit immediately.

NEWT pauses and considers for a moment. He glances at the poster jutting out of his bag.

NEWT:

Can you teach me magic?

DIO:

Teach you magic? Ha! Not just anyone can learn magic; it takes a certain skill. One that damned king made sure to stamp out . It doesn’t matter anyway, you're too old to begin, your mind’s already been shaped.

NEWT glares at DIO, without saying a word he grabs a pencil and some paper. NEWT draws something on the paper and reaches down into it and attempts to grab something and bring it out. We see the very corner of a cube begin to appear but it vanishes before becoming fully corporeal.

NEWT:

I’ve known about magic since I was a child. When I refused to drop it my father kicked me out. Doing just that has taken practicing my whole life, but please continue telling me how my mind has already been molded.

DIO:

Impressive, but I still don’t see what’s in it for me. NEWT: What do you want? DIO: I would like to leave this hell hole of a kingdom, but you know as well as I that’s impos--

NEWT:

There’s a boat scheduled to leave port for the north in three months. If you teach me, I can get you on it.

DIO pauses, shocked the boy would interrupt him, and even more shocked that NEWT claims he can get him on a boat. DIO considers for a moment before holding out his hand to NEWT.

DIO:

Three months. I will teach you for three months, but I can’t promise you results.

NEWT grabs DIO’s hand and shakes it, nodding his head.

EXT. MEADOW-AFTERNOON 

NEWT and DIO are walking up the meadow. NEWT is carrying an easel, paints, and some canvases.

When they reach their destination NEWT drops all the things he’s carrying, exhausted.

DIO:

Magic is all about flow. Your issue is that you focus so hard on making sure what you create is perfect that by the time you go to bring it to life any inspiration or creativity you have is entirely burnt out.

NEWT:

You can gather that after seeing me attempt to pull a cube from a piece of paper.

DIO just nods. He motions for NEWT to set up the easels.

DIO:

I have to go to the market today. While I’m gone you have to be drawing, I expect both canvases to be filled by the time I get back.

DIO goes over to the wall and draws an opening, he steps through it.

NEWT:

But what am I supposed to draw?

DIO:

Figure it out.

DIO writes a word on the ground where the opening is and the wall is whole again, there's not even a crack where the opening was.

EXT. MEADOW-NIGHT 

DIO comes back to see NEWT passed out on the ground, both canvases were covered in beautiful landscape images of the meadow at twilight and night.

Around the canvases, small flowers are growing—exactly like the ones NEWT drew.

DIO smiles for a moment, but there seems to be a shadow behind it. Gently, he drapes his cloak across the boy. Then he walks back to the cottage.

INT. COTTAGE-NIGHT

We see DIO writing a letter. He finishes and seals it. He folds the letter into an origami crane. Then he walks over to a window and opens it, letting the crane fly out.

EXT. MILITARY CAMP-NIGHT 

The crane is flying through the air, when suddenly a gloved hand yanks it out of the sky.

We see the hand lower to reveal a helmeted guard bearing a green curled up dragon on their chest, they open the note and read it.

END ACT I

ACT II

INT. KITCHEN-DAY 

Morning sun streams through the window as DIO and NEWT sit at a table with pieces of paper in front of them.

DIO V.O.

There are three main forms of magic

DIO draws an apple on his piece of paper, takes it out and takes a bite.

DIO V.O.

Drawing

NEWT draws an apple on his piece of paper, he can’t even pull it from the page.

EXT. MEADOW-DAY

It’s midday

DIO plays a few notes on a violin and begins to float; he slowly comes back down and hands the instrument to NEWT.

DIO V.O.

Music

NEWT begins to play a few notes he’s so bad DIO practically jerks NEWT’s arm off attempting to get the instrument away from him.

INT. COTTAGE LIVING ROOM-NIGHT 

DIO writes fire on the piece of paper and throws it into an oil lamp. There's a small flame.

DIO V.O.

And writing.

NEWT writes fire on his piece of paper, throws it into an oil lamp, there's a puff of smoke and nothing else.

INT. KITCHEN-MORNING 

NEWT and DIO sit at the kitchen table again. NEWT with some paper in front of him and DIO with a cup of coffee.

NEWT draws an apple on a piece of paper, he pulls it from the page and takes a bite. He immediately spits it out and starts gagging.

DIO takes a sip of his coffee, clearly trying not to laugh.

EXT. MEADOW-MIDDAY 

NEWT begins to play a few notes, his tone has improved. His feet begin to wobble off the ground a little bit but he falls down after only a second.

DIO begins to walk forward to see if NEWT is ok but NEWT just gives a thumb’s up.

INT. COTTAGE LIVING ROOM-NIGHT 

NEWT writes fire on a piece of paper, and throws it into an oil lamp, it explodes back on him. He turns to the camera with a face covered in soot and hair going in every direction.

DIO has a towel ready and hands it to NEWT.

EXT. COTTAGE-NIGHT 

We get an outside view of the cottage, we see all the lights slowly blink out except for one. INT. BEDROOM-DAY DIO wakes up and looks to his nightstand, on it is a perfect red apple.

INT. COTTAGE-MORNING

DIO walks into the cottage kitchen to see NEWT snacking on a beautiful red apple, some paper sits in front of him.

EXT. MEADOW-DAY 

NEWT is hovering above the ground playing the violin. He doesn’t falter whatsoever.

DIO sit’s nearby drawing. He has his eyes closed and is listening. Through the music we hear a faint sound of metal moving.

INT. LIVING ROOM-NIGHT 

DIO walks into the living room with a cup of tea and sees NEWT lighting the fire with the paper.

It takes a minute to light but the flames are strong and warm.

INT. KITCHEN-NIGHT 

NEWT sits at the kitchen table, a piece of paper lays in front of him. We see it’s the wanted poster with his face on it.

Footsteps are heard coming through the door. NEWT scrambles to hide the poster.

A moment later DIO walks in. He moves about the kitchen and sits down with a cup of tea.

DIO:

We won’t be doing any music practice outside for a while. I don’t like how close some of the patrols have been coming.

NEWT:

Mhm.

DIO:

Are you ok? You’re not usually quiet.

NEWT thinks for a while longer, clutching the piece of paper in his hand tightly.

NEWT:

I... need to tell you something.

DIO looks up from his mug and makes eye contact with NEWT.

NEWT takes a steadying breath and continues.

(CONT’D)

I haven’t been entirely honest with you—about who I am. You see--

Before NEWT can finish they hear the sound of crashing wood.

They run to investigate and see LYRA and another GUARD dressed in full armor have burst through the cottage door.

DIO is about to pull out a pen but the other GUARD grabs NEWT and points their sword at his throat, DIO puts down the pen and puts his arms up in surrender.

END ACT II 

ACT III 

INT. KITCHEN-NIGHT 

Newt looks scared, his eyes are darting all over the place looking for any way to break out of the GUARD’s grip. DIO, on the other hand, is making eye contact with LYRA.

LYRA hit’s her partner, knocking them out.

LYRA takes off her helmet revealing short brown hair. She sheathes her sword and begins tying up the other guard. DIO begins helping while NEWT looks on, dumbstruck. He hasn’t moved.

LYRA:

Newton Elias Atwood you are a pain in the ass to track down. And you—

She turns to DIO

(CONT’D)

—What the hell do you think you're doing? Sending paper cranes through the sky where anyone could see them? You're lucky I caught it before someone else did.

DIO:

Well, I’m sorry, but you went deep cover years ago; this was the only way I knew to contact you.

DIO moves around the house gathering different items. Meanwhile NEWT finally snaps out of his stupor.

NEWT:

Wait—hold up. What’s going on? Who are you?

LYRA:

I’m Lyra, an old friend of Dio’s. He sent me a message the other day telling me about you; you’ve made quite a splash recently stealing gold from the nobles and your father. Then just dropping it off on the foot of a rebel's door—incredible. We’ve been trying to recruit you for a year now but you’ve always been too elusive for us to find.

She finishes tying up the other guard and moves to the window, looking out of it.

(CONT’D)

I tried to hide the message from the others, but obviously—

She gestures to her knocked out companion

(CONT’D)

—it didn’t work. There’s at least five other men behind me; We don’t have much time.

DIO nods and begins packing the bag faster. NEWT looks at DIO, expecting to see the latter shocked at hearing the father part, but instead DIO just continues moving around the house packing the bag.

NEWT:

Wait, you knew? You knew the entire time my father was the king and you didn’t say anything?

DIO:

Of course I did. It’s pretty hard to hide the resemblance, and I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. I sent the letter to Lyra the second night you were here, granted I was expecting her to get here sooner, and with less of an entourage.

NEWT:

But why did you send the letter in the first place?

DIO:

The day I went into town the guards were asking questions about me, more so than usual. I asked around and found out that your father was cracking down on any remaining wizards left. I called Lyra here to get you. She’ll be able to continue your training.

NEWT:

But why can’t you continue it, Dio? Aren’t you coming with us?

DIO:

They didn’t know I took on an apprentice, if they find me here then they’ll think they got the last wizard, you'll be able to continue your training in peace.

NEWT:

But--

DIO stops NEWT by placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He gently places the bag into NEWT’s lap.

DIO:

I’ve done a lot of running in my life, a lot of hiding. I never wanted to fight until now, you’ve given me something to fight for, and I am so proud of you.

DIO hugs NEWT. NEWT is crying, tears streaming down his face. LYRA: Hey, not to break up this little love-fest but we need to go now; I see torches on the horizon. She tries to pull NEWT up but he won’t budge.

DIO motions for her to stop and she does. DIO pulls a pen from his pocket and takes NEWT’s head in his hands, NEWT shakes his head no but DIO gently writes the word sleep on his forehead. NEWT fights to stay awake, but slowly his eyes begin to close and he slumps against DIO.

DIO holds NEWT for a moment before handing him to LYRA.

DIO: Go out the back door and run. I’ll hold them off here.

LYRA nods, taking NEWT and the bag out, leaving the other guard and her helmet in the room.

Silently, DIO takes a seat back at the kitchen table and goes back to the mug of tea, now cold. We see a single tear fall from his face as he waits for his end.

EXT. HILLS-NIGHT 

LYRA is trudging up the hills, carrying a sleeping NEWT piggy-back style. The bag is slung across her chest. She can hear men shouting, then there’s a scream. She doesn’t look back.

EXT. FIELD-NIGHT

LYRA and NEWT are on a horse racing across a field. NEWT slowly opens his eyes slightly and groans. He tries to sit up but finds it difficult on a galloping horse.

LYRA does not help him. He turns his head to see a large black cloud coming from the direction of the house. A scream forms in his throat but he cannot voice it.

The steady gallop of the horse slowly lulls him back into a deep sleep.

END OF SCREENPLAY

**Author's Note:**

> so we actually were only allowed to present one draft, as such I've tried to stay as true to that as I could I have made some small edits here and there to fix some grammar tho.


End file.
